Post frame structures were introduced as a quick and economical means to acquire square footage under roof. Recently with the rising cost of non-renewable resources such as steel, and improvements in building standards, wood framed structures, specifically those in the post frame industry, saw an opportunity to enter markets not previously targeted to a large extent.
As such, there has been a generally accepted need for longer lasting building designs. Among the concerns in post frame construction is post degradation at or below ground surface. Traditionally, a hole was drilled in the ground and posts were set in the hole, anchored, backfilled, and the building was built on the poles. The base of the post was exposed to the moisture in the ground, being subjected to rot and other forms of degradation. As a result, the life of the building was limited. Furthermore, this affected the resale value of the property and building.
Concrete is the most widely accepted solution to this problem. Post framed versions were then designed to set on a concrete foundation and footing. Though successful with the commercial market, the large expense of the concrete foundation proved too expensive to the general market. Other attempts have been made with moderate success to address the degradation problem and still remain within the economical boundaries of the market. Among them are precast columns and different types of poured in place molds.